


Hush

by szczepter



Series: Weekend at Home: KagaKuro event [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, basically this is just pwp lmao, honeymoon sex, kgkrweekend, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: The view was perfect to wake up to.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> for kgkrweekend, prompt was mornings. 
> 
> I had seriously so much trouble with this because I ran out of morning things to write for them lmao. But this was lying around since uh February. 
> 
> Also it's...I'm not happy with it? 
> 
> Also embarrased af bc everyone posts cute things and I'm here with this...thing...

The view was perfect.

Gently rolling ocean waves licked the golden sand on the shore. The crystal blue sky melted into the horizon, while seagulls flew about and sat on the waves, enjoying the breeze and squeaking at each other.

There was no one; no ship, no people, no other animals aside from seagulls and other water birds in the vicinity of the private beach and their small, but cozy beach house.

The view was perfect to wake up to.

Kuroko blinked the sleep out of his eyes a few times and stretched a bit, smiling when he felt the other warm body, pressed against his back. One arm under his head and the other wrapped around his middle.

He stayed still for a good few minutes, just enjoying the perfect view from the balcony door they didn’t close last night and the feel of a chest behind him, rising and falling rhythmically with each inhale and exhale.

 _I should get up, it’s probably past noon_. He thought, but made no move to do so. The bed was nice and cool, since their beach house was air conditioned, and there was simply no _need_ for him to get up.

No school, no work, no obligations other than to lay here and bask in the wonderful feeling of relaxation.

After all, Tetsuya hummed to himself as he played with a silver band on his finger, they were on a _very_ special vacation. He reached under the sheet he was partially covered with to feel for the other hand with a matching ring and smiled when he touched the cool metal.

Minutes passed while Tetsuya was laying in comfortable silence, interrupted only by the sounds of the sea, seagulls and their joined breathing.

Finally, Tetsuya decided it was time to get up and he stopped stroking the arm wrapped around him and tried to get up.

He paused when something poked the back of his thigh.

He didn’t manage to react, because the arm around his middle tightened and a face was buried in the back of his neck. Tetsuya noted that it was warm.

“Sorry.” Taiga mumbled into his neck and Tetsuya paused before he couldn’t help but laugh. Way to ruin the mood.

“Oi.” Taiga grumbled and nipped his neck, making him gasp. “Don’t laugh. It’s your fault.”

“My fault?” Tetsuya answered between weak giggles, when Taiga’s hand prodded against his stomach. “How so?”

Taiga’s hand paused and Tetsuya could feel the heat at the back of his neck intensify.

“You’re awful.”

Tetsuya huffed.

“Please don’t call your husband awful. It’s rude.”

Silence fell between them and for some reason Tetsuya felt himself blush. He played nervously with his silver band.

He felt Taiga sigh against him and move, his lower half brushing against his tights and his cheeks flared.

“Uh, um. Wow. What a view.”

Kuroko tried to turn around to see his face.

“Don’t be crass.” He reprimanded.

Taiga paused, before it was his turn to snort.

“I was talking about the _ocean_.” He said and Tetsuya yelped when Kagami’s hand found his way finally between Kuroko’s legs. “But that’s not half bad either.” He murmured into his ear and Tetsuya closed his eyes.

Kagami teased his neck alternating between gentle and soothing presses of his lips and light nips of his teeth.

His hand, which was just idly stroking between Tetsuya’s tights, without any concrete goal, now pressed with intent and moved up, until he was cupping him in his palm and squeezed.

Tetsuya arched against Taiga with a moan, his own hand finding his way into Kagami’s palm which was resting on the pillow next to his head and squeezed, while the other clutched the other, wandering arm.

Kagami squeezed Tetsuya’s fingers back, and nibbled behind his ear, before sealing his mouth there and Tetsuya keened.

“Taiga.” He murmured his name, while pressing himself against Kagami’s body.

Taiga gasped roughly against Tetsuya’s skin and biting lightly behind his ear, before moving downwards against Tetsuya’s neck, kissing and nuzzling his skin, while he rocked his own hips into his backside.

“It’s under your pillow.” He finally murmured, while he made sure to not stop his hand from moving under the sheet.

Tetsuya grabbed the tube and briefly noted that it was almost empty while they have been here only for _three_ days so far.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagami’s hand leaving his cock and sliding lower.

“Hey.” He murmured, voice hoarse. “Don’t fall asleep on me now.”

Kuroko wanted to snort, but what came out was a strangled moan when Kagami cupped him again.

His hands seemed to be _everywhere_ and Tetsuya had a difficult time keeping up with it.

Kagami took the tube from Kuroko’s hand while sucking a hickey on his neck.

“I’m not sleeping.” Kuroko tried to sound snarky, but it came out too breathless. Kagami hummed again and bit his pulse lightly and inserted the first finger at the same time.

Tetsuya gasped and closed his eyes. He was still a bit loose from the night before and Kagami’s first and then second finger went in smoothly, without any problems.

Tetsuya enjoyed the sensation of Kagami massaging his walls while he stretched him languidly. For now Kuroko was still willing to let him go at this slow pace.

Kagami suddenly twisted his fingers inside and barely brushed Kuroko’s prostate, but he still arched feeling sensitive and tingly.

Kagami’s other hand which was comfortably splayed on Kuroko’s stomach, went to his cock again, when he slipped his fingers from Kuroko’s body.

He tried to get rid of the sheet which was covering Kuroko’s lower body in one smooth motion, but it was tangled in both their legs.

Kuroko couldn’t help but laugh when Kagami grumbled something about stupid sheets into his ear. When he finally managed to throw off the bed, Kuroko was afraid the mood would be ruined, but Kagami seemed to be too worked up to stop.

“That funny huh?” He asked and cupped the back of his knee and raised it, spreading Kuroko in a kind of obscene way.

Kuroko blushed and closed his eyes when he felt the first pressure of Kagami’s cock at his entrance.

“N-not funny...ah...” He groaned when Kagami slid all the way inside and stilled.  “...at all.”

The hand which wasn’t supporting his knee, it seemed wasn’t able to find a place and kept wandering all over, pinching and rubbing what it could reach.

Tetsuya sighed when he felt teeth scrapping at his shoulder and then a rough tongue replaced them.

Kagami seemed to be enjoying himself, but Tetsuya was growing impatient. Taiga rolled his nipple lazily while he nuzzled the hickey he made earlier.

Tetsuya sighed impatiently and rolled his hips as much as this position let him and he felt a surge of satisfaction when Kagami groaned right into his ear.

He gripped Tetsuya’s knee harder and rocked his hips, sliding out and then back inside.

He kept the unhurried tempo which combined with shallow, but precise movements made Tetsuya’s toes curl.

Few thrusts more and Tetsuya could now feel how Kagami was struggling to keep his seemingly calm appearance together. It snapped when Tetsuya tipped his head back a bit and whined for more.

Taiga groaned, burying his face in Kuroko’s hair and cursed in English. That was when Tetsuya knew that Kagami was too worked up.

Kagami grunted low into his ear, his hips stuttering and the head of his erection pressing against Tetsuya’s prostate.

More curses fell from Kagami’s gasping lips, just to be followed with punched out praises.

Tetsuya gripped Kagami’s hand which was stroking him and pushed back, even though his movements were more than a bit limited, to show how much he appreciated everything Taiga gave him.

Suddenly, Kagami stilled and then shifted. Tetsuya whined when he slipped from his body for a moment, but before he could say anything more, he saw Taiga’s face, for the first time this morning, or rather afternoon.

The change in position allowed them to see each other, but they still stayed on their sides. Kagami grabbed Kuroko’s leg and draped it over his hip, hand grasping his tight.

Tetsuya didn’t mind, but he didn’t mind the earlier either. It was...cozy and snug.

Taiga didn’t give him mote time for his thoughts to wander. He cupped the side of his face and kissed him deeply, also for the first time today and rocked his hips slowly.

He wasn’t very deep, but Tetsuya didn’t mind, since the pace was more than nice and he enjoyed the stretch and being kept a bit on the edge. Besides, that way he could ground his hips better and make Taiga moan into their kiss.

He enjoyed the light tremors and shivers he caused every time he sucked or nipped at Taiga’s tongue.

Kuroko’s hands were firmly buried in Taiga’s hair, but when Kagami rocked them harder up the bed, making it squeak, he wrapped one around shoulder to steady himself.

Taiga stared at him, mouth open and gasping and brow furrowed in concentration. Tetsuya splayed his palms over Kagami’s shoulders, feeling the muscles move under the sweaty skin and kissed him.

Their kiss turned open mouthed and sloppy and Kagami unwrapped Kuroko’s hand from around his shoulder so he could slide his fingers through Kuroko’s and squeeze their hands, before they both came.

They looked at each other for a long moment, both panting harshly. Kagami slipped from him and Tetsuya sighed deeply.

He closed his eyes and felt Kagami’s hand roam over his chest, before it settled over his heart. His ears were filled with their mixed, harsh breathing, the sound of the waves gently rolling and the seagulls.

After a longer moment he opened his eyes and saw Kagami settle next to him with a satisfied grunt. He was sweaty probably as much as Tetsuya, but he looked relaxed and blinked slowly a few times, resembling a big cat.

Then he moved and pressed a kiss to Tetsuya’s lips and then another and then a few dozen more anywhere he could reach.

When he was finally satisfied with raining Kuroko’s face with nips and playful pecks and kissed him one last time, long and sweet, Kuroko couldn’t help but return the totally goofy smile.

“Morning husband.” Kagami murmured and nuzzled into Kuroko’s sweaty temple.

“Morning.” Tetsuya murmured back.

“We made a mess.” Kagami said and Tetsuya laughed.

“Shower and breakfast then? Or rather lunch?” He said, arms loosely looped around Kagami’s neck.

Taiga narrowed his eyes and for a moment he really did resemble a hunting tiger. That look made Tetsuya’s stomach drop and his skin warm familiarly.

“Nah.” He shook his head. “I’d rather eat you.”

Tetsuya blinked a few times, his face suddenly hotter than before and it had very little to do with the warm, early afternoon weather.

He returned his gaze boldly and licked his lips.

“You just did.”

Kagami’s eyes gleamed.

“Not even close.”

Tetsuya gasped when Kagami bit his collarbone and started kissing down his chest.

His stomach’s muscles spasmed when Kagami mouthed lower.

And as his eyes fluttered shut and head tipped back, he felt the first touches of a tongue between his legs, Tetsuya thought that food and other things could wait for a couple of hours.

They had time.


End file.
